todo por tu diario
by eterna ventisca
Summary: holaa como ya saben inazuma es de level 5 esto lo hago por diversión espero les guste este es un goenji x fubuki si quieren mas capítulos dijanmelo como dice en el fanfic este lo hago por que todavia no esta listo el de kiss kiss inazuma espero les guste


Hola si ya sé que debería estar ayudando a liza con kiss kiss inazuma pero el siguiente chapter no está listo todavía y pues quería hacer uno haci que aquí les traigo un goenji x fubuki que lo disfruten.

En la ciudad de inazuma estos últimos días habían pasado llenos de relámpagos y tormentas por eso todas las clases se habían suspendido pero eso no evitaba que les dejaran tareas y ya que pronto se acercaban los exámenes sus profesores les habían dejado mucha tarea con la excusa que les serviría a estudiar y repasar.

Goenji: entonces no entiendes los problemas de matemáticas

Fubuki: no lo siento molestarte y aun mas con todas estas tormentas pero podrías venir a mi casa a ayudarme claro entenderé si no quieres no es tu deber.

Goenji: no te preocupes fubuki no hay ningún problema saldré ahorita para llegar pronto antes de que empiece a llover de nuevo.

Fubuki: muchas gracias aquí te estaré esperando salu goenji-kun. (En su mente) ojala no llueva hoy no quiero que se entere de mi fobia a las tormentas.

*Después de un rato goenji llego a casa de fubuki aunque el pobre estaba completamente empapado*

Goenji: ho-hola fubuki lamento la tardanza es que la lluvia me agarro desprevenido (secándose el pelo)

Fubuki: a no hay problema además no te hubiera pasado si no te hubiera pedido que vinieras lo siento de nuevo

Goenji: a no te preocupes por eso no me molesta para nada de echo me alegra poder ayudarte.

Fubuki: pasa te traeré algo de ropa sí.

*después de que se hubiera secado y cambiado goenji*

Goenji: oye fubuki donde esta atsuya o tus padres?

Fubuki: a ellos salieron antes de que empezaran las tormentas pero en hokkaido ha estado también mal el clima y no han podido regresar ya que todas las carreteras están cerradas

Goenji: o esta bien y dime no te molesta estar aquí solo?

Fubuki: pues si me da un poco de miedo pero no hay nadie que pueda venir y no quiero preocupar a mis padres

Goenji: ok pero ya sabes si necesitas algo solo dímelo que para eso somos amigos

Fubuki: gracias goenji-kun ahhh (grito muy asustado ya que había caído un trueno muy fuerte)

Goenji: fu-fubuki te encuentras bien (abrazándolo)

Fubuki: (sonrojado) si pe-perdóname es que me dan miedo las tormentas (cubriéndose la cara) patético no crees

Goenji: y también tierno y dulce vamos déjame verte si (mientras le agarraba las manos y se las quitaba de la cara)

Fubuki: go-goeni no tienes por qué fingir que no te da gracia que le tema a las tormentas todos se burlan ya no me molesta

Goenji: sabes la tormenta parece que no se detendrá te molesta si me quedo a dormir (ya que era de noche) y así tampoco estarás solo

Fubuki: claro me encantaría pero etto… ya es hora de la cena y dudo que nos quieran traer algo de cenar con esta lluvia

Goenji: vamos no me digas que no sabes cocinar porque hasta yo sé hacer algo para cenar

Fubuki: pero tú tienes que cocinarle a tu hermanita por eso sabes

Goenji: ven (tomándolo del brazo) te enseñare a cocinar algo

*después de haber cenado y limpiado el desorden que habían dejado en la cocina*

Fubuki: ohh con que haci se despeja la x ya entiendo

Goenji: bueno eso me alegra y dime que otra cosa te dificulta?

Fubuki: pues no era solo eso (parándose) ya vengo iré por un poco de agua quieres

Goenji: mmm…claro si no te molesta

Fubuki: claro que no ya vuelvo (yéndose)

Goenji: *pensamientos* a fubuki porque querías que viniera lo de despejar la x me lo explicaste tu mino no me creo esa de que se te allá olvidado como despejarla (mirando en su escritorio) e y esto un cuaderno de escritura. (Comenzando a leer) querido diario por favor ayúdame estoy enamorándome de mi mejor amigo shuuya goenji no sé qué hacer. Vamos goenji tranquilízate esto debe ser una broma

Fubuki: el que es una broma?

Goenji: a nada (escondiendo el diario) es solo que acabo de ver u mensaje de mi hermana (con un muy notable nerviosismo)

Fubuki: que te pasa te notas muy nervioso

Goenji: no es nada

Fubuki: que tienes ahí detrás (quitándole el diario)

Goenji: lo siento no era mi intención leerlo es solo que vi mi nombre y me entro curiosidad

Fubuki: (sonrojado) ya lo sabes entonces?

Goenji: (acercándose) yo también te amo fubuki

Fubuki: enserio no es bro…

No puedo terminar de hablar ya que el pelicrema ya se encontraba besándolo muy cariñosamente y posesivamente demostrándole que si lo amaba y era de verdad

Bueno como les dije este era solo para distraerme un poco pero si les gusto dijanmelo y lo seguire dejen reviews se aceptan criticas buenas y malas muchas gracias por leerlo

Matta ne


End file.
